


Afterglow

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Coming Untouched, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: All Yuri wanted was to enjoy the afterglow with JJ, but when JJ has to go to class and he's left alone with his roommate Otabek, things get confusing, for literally everybody





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird love triangle story that I just can't get enough of

Making out with Yuri Plisetsky, JJ never knew how he got so fucking lucky. He’d been thinking about him long and hard ever since his ballet performance that was mandatory for the entire campus to watch, and thank fuck it was

Seeing him in those tight black leggings was one thing, seeing his pretty face was another. It wasn’t even pretty, it was more than that, he was like an angel

JJ had fooled around with a few guys before, he wasn’t out or anything, he wasn’t even sure he was gay or if he was still ‘experimenting’ as his mother had called it when she’d caught him jerking off over gay porn

When he’d approached Yuri, the Russian fairy he was called, but there was nothing fairy about him, apart from his perfect face of course. He was more a Russian punk, the way he’d thrown JJ up against a wall when he thought he was teasing him about being gay

Fuck JJ wasn’t teasing, JJ risked it all, he didn’t even check to make sure no one was watching, he grabbed his face kissing him hard, JJ would never forget how Yuri melted into it

When they’d pulled away breathless that was it, they hadn’t been apart since. JJ still refused to come out, he didn’t want word to get back to his parents and for them to drag him back to Canada 

His hockey friends would tease him endlessly about befriending the prima ballerina faggot, until he’d blacked a few eyes and cracked a few heads, the prima ballerina name stuck, but faggot, they didn’t even bring up that he was gay anymore

Yuri was openly out, of course he was. He didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought, he did ballet, he ice skated like he was born to be on the ice. JJ was good on the ice, he was excellent on the ice, but he didn’t glide like Yuri did

He was a hockey player, he had a different kind of skill, he was big and broad and could knock a man over effortlessly, who was just as big and broad. He loved the way Yuri got so fucking hot for him after a match, insisting he didn’t shower, and just fucked him into the mattress instead, JJ had no problem with that

No one knew about Yuri apart from his roommate, and that was probably involuntary anyways, Otabek was his best friend, he was also a closeted gay. Him and Otabek had fooled around a tiny bit, but they weren’t each others type 

The amount of nights Otabek had to listen to them both, he was surprised he kept his cool, sometimes he probably jerked off himself, but other times he groaned and kick up into JJ’s bunk

Since Yuri always came over at night, and sometimes when they wanted to skip class during the day, they’d never actually officially met yet

JJ loved nothing more than Yuri naked, which is how he was now, naked and so fucking beautiful. JJ loved how small Yuri was, he loved how huge JJ’s hands looked against his body, how big his cock was when it was in his tight little pink ass

But they didn’t have time for that today, right now, JJ had bought Yuri a little present and he was watching Yuri enjoy it

Slipping in the vibrator was easy, it was a lot smaller than JJ’s cock, but it was meant to hit that sweet spot on repeat, in a way that he’d hoped Yuri would come undone without either of them touching his dick

Except JJ didn’t tell Yuri that it vibrated, “You look so good baby” JJ coo’d, Yuri was nearly entirely on his knee, JJ was fully clothed, kissing him deeply, Yuri was grinding in his lap trying to get something more, JJ smirked into the kiss as he started the vibrations

Yuri pulled away instantly gasping, his body twisting, “Holy fuck” he panted 

“Feel good kitten?” JJ purred, Yuri nodded biting his lip, still trying to get more, grinding down, JJ turned the dial again, the reaction instant

Teasing Yuri by turning it down and on again constantly, Yuri was practically crying in his lap, he was so fucking good though, not once trying to touch his dick since JJ said he couldn’t

He had his skinny little arms wrapped around JJ’s neck, panting and sweating against him, turning the dial all the way up, Yuri moaned so fucking loudly, the good thing about Yuri, which JJ would never tell him, but he sounded like a chick when he moaned

JJ had no worries that anyone walking by would give it a second thought and think he was fucking a guy, not just a guy, the love of his fucking life, the most confusing thing that JJ had ever encountered 

Hearing the door open, since it was locked it would only be Otabek, JJ wasn’t worried. Then the best fucking thing happened, “Jeh Jeh, oh fuck, oh fuck” JJ felt that familiar warmth against his tshirt, Yuri’s face twisting hotly as he moaned and came 

JJ kissed him through it, trying to swallow some of his moans, turning the dial down slowly, until Yuri was panting up against his mouth

Yuri looked beautifully wrecked, as he turned his head to finally look at who walked in, JJ didn’t miss the smirk Yuri gave him, “What are you staring at asshole?” fuck JJ loved his rough Russian accent, it got even stronger when they were like this

JJ started kissing up Yuri’s neck, slowly taking out the vibrator, Otabek hadn’t spoke, Otabek was normally pretty silent anyways

Hearing his alarm go off, JJ leaned in holding Yuri’s face tightly kissing him deep, “I gotta go to class baby” Yuri pouted, tightening his arms around his neck 

“Don’t ruin my afterglow” Yuri was giving him his best big wide sad eyes, he was nearly impossible to say no, he even spoke in a soft whisper, tugging at JJ’s heart even more

JJ smiled kissing him hard again as he pulled away, Yuri groaned as he flopped back onto the bed, not caring at all that he was entirely naked in front of Otabek, JJ sniggered as he switched his alarm changing his top

“I can’t skip anymore, they’ll kick me out, you know that kitten” Yuri hummed unhappily, “Sorry baby” JJ called as he left, he did feel guilty, he loved the afterglow with Yuri, he was gentle and soft, wanting to be petted and stroked, which JJ fucking relished in doing, but he couldn't do that today, he had other plans

 

Yuri sighed out loudly, he hated being fucking left straight after cumming. “Wanna come cuddle in my bunk kitty cat?” Yuri was intrigued, glancing over to JJ’s roommate curiously, he was fucking hot

Hotter in a different way to JJ hot, he had a leather jacket, he didn’t always have a beaming white smile, he had a serious face, and thick accent, not Russian, “Where are you from?” Yuri hummed out

The little smirk he was given made Yuri think he could get hard all over again, “Kazakhstan, I guess your Yuri, JJ’s own little Russian kitten, I’ve heard you enough” 

Yuri sat up, still naked, he didn’t give a fuck he had a good body, what was getting him was that he wasn’t looking at his body though, he was staring intensely straight into his eyes

“You going to give me my afterglow?” Yuri asked curiously 

Otabek shrugged, “Come into my bunk and find out”

Yuri lay back down stretching himself out, “I’m too tired to move, why don’t you come up here?” 

Otabek hummed, “I don’t like JJ’s aftershave” Yuri sniggered, that was a lame excuse 

“It smells like me up here” he offered, it did, JJ’s bunk always stunk of sex and Yuri, all mingled into JJ’s own scent, which Yuri wanted to drown in

He heard movement, then someone grab his foot, he yelped in surprise as he was yanked further down the bed

“Hey asshole!” he snapped, but Otabek was just smirking 

“You said you were too tired to move, I’ll carry you kitty. Maybe I want my bunk to smell of you too” Yuri frowned, he didn’t like the nickname, he didn’t like this asshole thinking he could manhandle him, but he felt his heart flutter anyways

Otabek let go of his foot, “My bunk, yes or no?” he spoke so firm, there was no teasing, and the thought of not being in the bunk with him was tearing at Yuri’s heart

Yuri nodded, his face probably blushing, “Cmere then baby” Otabek outstretched his arms, Yuri lifted himself up, heading towards his embrace, Otabek scooped him up easily, he didn’t even let his hands wander, Yuri wanted to know what his fucking game was

Otabek laid him down like a gentle thing, planting a kiss on his forehead before he pulled away, Yuri pouted, and Otabek smirked as he started taking off his clothes

Yuri’s eyes must have been like saucers, they were wide and excited. Otabek stood naked and confident, Yuri wasn’t like Otabek, he didn’t hold his gaze, he raked in his body

Holy fuck, Yuri’s mouth felt dry. His skin was so bronze, and he had a body like JJ’s, not an ounce of fucking fat, he had a delicious trail of hair leading down to his cut dark cock, even soft it looked big, Yuri so desperately wanted to see it hard

When Otabek didn’t make an attempt to move, Yuri snapped his eyes back up to look at him, he was just smirking at Yuri, Yuri felt himself blushing red again, he looked like he was going to be devoured

“Are you getting in or not asshole?” he snapped 

Otabek hummed, “Yes sir” well sir was a new nickname, he didn’t think that his face hid how much he liked it either, Yuri’s nicknames were always kitten, baby, princess, yknow anything that made him feel soft and small

Otabek got in, instantly wrapping his arms around Yuri, pressing their chests together, Yuri felt breathless again, he fucking loved that Otabek wasn’t shy

“You like that? Sir?” Yuri blushed furiously, shrugging like he wasn’t sure, he really fucking liked that, it was making his dick hard already again, well that and being this close to a fucking hot Kazakh man

Otabek leaned in, getting dangerously close, Yuri licked his lips, he smelt like leather and strong aftershave, “You might look like a soft little bottom, but I bet outside the bedroom, your the one in charge. You want your afterglow baby?” 

Otabek’s hand trailed softly, a feather light fucking touch that made Yuri’s breath hitch as he ran it down his body. Yuri couldn’t help himself, he wanted to fucking taste him, leaning in to kiss him Otabek tilted his head away

“Uh uh, no kissing baby. Your JJ’s little kitten, I’m just here to hold you” Yuri practically growled, what was the fuck was this guys problem, they were literally pressed up against each other naked

Glaring at Otabek, “Fuck you’re dangerous aren’t you” Otabek’s rough voice rumbled through him as he leaned over Yuri, pressing him onto his back, Yuri couldn’t do anything but melt into the bed staring up at him

Otabek leaned in closer, nearly pressing his lips up against Yuri’s mouth, “You have the eyes of a soldier, and such a dirty fucking mouth, do you know how much I jack off listening to you with him?” 

Yuri whined leaning in again only for Otabek to pull away, still staring at him with those intense serious eyes, Yuri was feeling so frustrated, he felt like he could cry

Running his hands through Otabek’s undercut, it felt so much like JJ’s, but they were nothing alike. “Cmon, please?” Yuri couldn’t believe he was saying please, but he really fucking wanted him and Otabek wasn’t giving him much

Otabek looked like he was mulling it over, humming a little as he still stared right into Yuri’s eyes, “This is a fucking shitty afterglow” Yuri snapped

Otabek smirked, leaning in fucking finally and devouring his mouth, Yuri whined into it. Fuck he had such a strong mouth, the way his tongue licked into him, it was fucking expert

Yuri felt weak underneath him, he seemed to suck all the air out of his lungs, all of this from a fucking kiss, Yuri was trying to rub up against him desperately, but Otabek wasn’t giving him anymore than his mouth, he was trapped under him

Yuri was trying to get more, trying to get anything he could, but Otabek was controlling the kiss. He wasn’t giving anything than he wanted too, still trapping Yuri underneath him

“Cmon fuck me” Yuri panted against his mouth, Otabek smirked at him, fuck he wanted to wipe that smirk away 

“You think you can handle it little kitty cat?” Otabek asked with that damn fucking smirk

Yuri glared shoving up at him, “What the fuck happened to sir?” Otabek held his glare 

“That’s outside the bedroom, inside” Otabek leaned in again, “Your just a little bratty bottom aren’t you?”

“Fuck you! I don’t want your stupid fucking..” Yuri started yelling but he was cut off by Otabek’s mouth on his again, Yuri shoved him off this time, he didn’t know what the fuck this asshole wanted, he was fucking smirking again

“I know JJ gives you everything you want straight away, and you get upset if you don’t get your own way”

“No I fucking don’t!” Yuri yelled in his face, propping himself up on his elbows, Otabek was still over him, Yuri had a fucking hard on, and it felt like Otabek did too, the asshole

“So how come your in my bed baby? Because JJ wouldn’t give you your afterglow?” Otabek cocked his head to the side, still smirking at him

Yuri felt beyond frustrated, he fucking hated this. JJ wouldn’t ever do this, who the fuck was this asshole and why did Yuri still want his dick?

Shoving Otabek he let himself be moved, Yuri kept his glare as forced him onto his back, staring down at his fully hard fucking dick, Yuri felt like he overestimated himself

JJ was big, he was fucking huge, but Otabek’s was somehow bigger in every sense. He didn’t have time to back out now, throwing a leg over him, he sank down, taking him all at once, he felt like his face didn’t hide that he felt a bit of pain

Otabek’s face softened, rubbing up his shaky legs with firm hands, “You okay baby?” Yuri felt tears sting his eyes, it fucking hurt, he didn’t know where he fucking stood with Otabek, all he wanted was a damn afterglow

Otabek carefully and oh so slowly sat up, wrapping his arms around Yuri and kissing his face gently, nothing like his previous kisses

“I’m sorry I’m intense” Otabek whispered into his ear, Yuri didn’t know why he let out a sob, he just couldn’t get a read on Otabek. It made his head spin and his ass was fucking hurting

“Shh, shh, you’re okay. You’re okay, want me to pull out?” he was still humming into his ear, planting the softest kisses as his hands stroked firmly down his back, he hadn’t even moved an inch

Yuri quickly exhaled, wiping at his face as he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck shaking his head, “You’re fucking huge” Yuri half laughed out half cringed

Otabek shrugged as he gave him a soft smile, “I think you can take it” Otabek started kissing down his neck, which was really distracting in the best kind of way

Otabek started toying one of Yuri’s nipples in between his fingers, Yuri finally letting out a little moan, spreading his legs a little wider around Otabek, whining when Otabek started kissing up his ear, speaking in a low rough tone, “We’ll just take it slow baby”

Yuri felt like Otabek was taking him apart piece by piece, Yuri was already panting and he still hadn’t moved yet, “Okay okay, just fucking slow” 

Doing the tiniest little bounces Yuri felt ridiculous, he wasn’t a fucking virgin, he was fucking good in bed, he could take a cock, but this wasn’t just any cock, it was the biggest fucking dick he’d ever seen

“Gunna get you trained up so fucking good, that JJ’s cock won’t be able to fill you like mine baby” Yuri’s head was spinning, what the fuck was he doing? 

JJ knew that Yuri liked to drift from bed to bed occasionally, he never seemed to mind, but this was his best friend, but it also hard to think when he felt like he was getting split apart from Otabek’s cock

When Otabek leaned over to grab something, Yuri grimaced as Otabek shushed him, then he felt a cold wetness around his ass and rubbing Otabek’s dick, slowly so fucking slowly pulling out, “That’s better baby” 

Yuri felt disheveled, his hair was sticking to his face with sweat, his dick was rock hard between his legs and pressing against Otabek’s abs, it felt like too much

In fairness to Otabek, he was being nothing but gentle, filling him back up again he must have had the patience of a saint, the slight sting was still there, but the edge was definitely off

Moving with more purpose this time, when Otabek groaned Yuri desperately wanted him to make that fucking noise again

Pushing through the pain Yuri started showing Otabek what he could really do, he was a fucking good lay, he was good in bed, he could make JJ moan underneath him, he could do the same to Otabek

Otabek’s hands gripped into Yuri’s hips tightly, “Mhm that’s it baby” Otabek still had a steady voice, Yuri was the one now fucking moaning, his dick reached places that JJ’s only teased, even though he’d only cum recently, he felt like he was going to again any second

Until Otabek gripped the base of his dick tightly, “Uh uh, I recognize that noise, you gotta make me cum first kitten” Otabek licked the sweat up off his neck, before biting down and sucking, fuck he was going to have a mark, his mind was too clouded to worry though

“Get on top” Yuri panted out, he felt like he was going to collapse if he kept going, he was getting light headed and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep bouncing, his thighs were already burning

Yuri felt strong arms flipping them around, Yuri had his back against the bed again, Otabek looking down to him with a smile, gripping at his jaw, “You’re perfect” he hummed, as he moved his hands away again, bracing one beside Yuri’s face 

Yuri felt how strong Otabek was, he could feel his powerful thighs, but he was going at no faster pace than the one Yuri had set, Yuri felt so on display underneath him

Otabek held eye contact, he looked at him like he was the only thing in the world, he didn’t have bright blue beaming friendly eyes, he had deep dark burning eyes that never gave anything away

Yuri wrapped a leg around Otabek, digging his heel into Otabek’s tight fucking ass, the way Otabek smirked as he drove his hips hard into Yuri, Yuri gasped, gripping at his back, “Fuck” was all he could pant out, Otabek leaned further down, moving Yuri’s legs so they were up against his shoulders instead

“Gunna fold you in half and fuck you into this mattress baby” he grunted out, shit Yuri felt like he was going to cum at any fucking given second, he didn’t have Otabek stopping him now, but he also couldn’t snake a hand down between them either

His dick was trapped between their stomachs and Otabek’s fucking rock hard abs, then Otabek’s mouth was back on his, devouring him again, Yuri’s thighs were burning, he felt like Otabek was taking his every breath 

And then he started moving, fuck Yuri knew he was strong, but this was something else. It felt amazing, and far too much all at the same time

Yuri couldn’t help screaming out his name, “Ota, Otabek!” 

“Yeah baby, I’m here, I’m right fucking here” Otabek growled back at him, his hips still going at a relentless pace

Yuri was literally getting pounded into the mattress, he didn’t know how Otabek could keep up this pace and power, not that Yuri was complaining, slightly adjusting his legs as best he could, the slight change in angle was exactly what he fucking needed

“I’m gunna cum, I’m gunna cum” he babbled out, two hands free orgasms in a day, Yuri felt exhausted. Spilling between them Yuri felt weightless, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head he felt nothing but fucking pleasure pulse through him

Only made better by the groan of Otabek on top of him, his hips losing rhythm as they kept their brutal pace, he didn’t expect Otabek to start panting out as he came, “Yes Yuri, fuck yes. So fucking perfect baby, so, fucking, perfect” 

Otabek collapsed his head into Yuri’s neck, kissing him desperately as he slowly stopped moving, Yuri panted out himself. The room felt like it was spinning, Yuri’s entire body felt weak

Otabek groaned as he pulled his head away, giving him a smile, “Ready to bask in the afterglow kitty cat?” Yuri sighed out contently, that was all he fucking wanted in the first place

He couldn’t hide his beaming smile, “Let me just er, head to the bathroom first” Otabek planted a soft kiss on his lips as he lifted off of him, Yuri already felt like he missed the weight of him on top of him

His legs felt shaky as he padded to the toilet, he liked to clean himself up afterwards, sometimes JJ would bring him a towel and do it for him and it always made him cringe. Sorting himself out as quickly as he could, he wanted nothing more than to collapse into Otabek’s arms and maybe just fucking sleep

All this because JJ had to fucking go to class, Yuri looked like a mess as well, his hair was tatted and stuck to his face, he had a blanket of sweat coating his body, and his ass still felt sticky, but he honestly thought if he stood up any longer that he’d fall down

Heading back into the bedroom Otabek was smiling at him lazily from the bed, “Cmere” Yuri headed over, Otabek instantly swapping sides and cuddling Yuri into the wall, “Your mine now kitty cat” he hummed into his ear

Yuri shut his eyes contently, listening to whatever Otabek had to say, “All fucking mine baby, JJ can cry and kick and scream all he likes, but you Yuri Plisetsky, you’re mine”

Yuri sighed into Otabek’s chest, nuzzling further in. He would fall asleep any second, Otabek could say whatever he wanted, Yuri didn’t know how any of this would play out, right now he just wanted to sleep

 

 

Opening the door to his room why wasn’t he in the least bit surprised to see Yuri wrapped up in Otabek’s arms, in Otabek’s bunk he’d known what he was doing when he’d left Yuri all alone with him

He knew Yuri liked to crawl into other beds from time to time, JJ also knew that it strangely fucking turned him on knowing that

Which is why seeing them both together, looking so damn peaceful, JJ didn’t even feel mad. It was fucked up, but JJ knew he would never be openly gay, he wouldn’t do that to his family, whereas Otabek, even though he wasn’t out yet, he was pretty sure he’d out himself one day

Otabek had way more of a past than JJ did, panicked way less about being caught, and when he’d seen Yuri perform that day himself, JJ swore he saw him tear up

He knew how intense Otabek could be, how maybe even a little possessive he could get, so the fact that he had to listen to him and Yuri a lot of nights, JJ was surprised he’d kept his cool

Not that JJ was going to give him over freely, or if Yuri even wanted to go with him. JJ just thought that they’d pair up well, the dark horse of Kazakhstan and the Russian punk, it kind of had a ring to it

Heading over to the bed, he noted that Otabek had him so tightly wrapped against his chest, so protective already. JJ reached a hand down stroking the hair from Yuri’s face

“Baby, cmon” JJ hummed, Yuri stirred gently, nuzzling against Otabek’s chest a bit more. JJ smiled fondly, “Yuri, my bunk, now” he spoke firmer, but if Yuri wasn’t half asleep he’d probably know how he wasn’t being serious, not fully anyways

It was a weird game he was playing, Yuri’s eyes opened in surprise, looking to JJ a little timid, JJ kept his smile, holding out a hand, Yuri swallowed squirming his way out of Otabek’s hold

Otabek opened his eyes now groaning at the scene, he didn’t look timid though, he gave JJ a stare. Probably trying to read the situation, before he reached for Yuri’s face, pulling him in for a firm kiss

“Don’t be gone too long kitty cat” he growled, putting his face back down into the pillow and shutting his eyes, Yuri took JJ’s hand getting out the crowded bottom bunk and scampering up the ladders to JJ’s bed

JJ took off his clothes, smiling at the timid little kitten sitting up in his bed wondering if he was going to get scolded or not

“Cmere, sorry I didn’t stay for the afterglow” laying down, Yuri instantly curled against his chest 

“I love you JJ” he whispered, JJ planted a kiss on his messy hair

“I love you baby, go back to sleep” stroking a hand down Yuri’s back, JJ shut his eyes already, it was only 4 in the afternoon, he wondered how tonight would play out between them

He knew Otabek would be hooked on Yuri already, he’d have to have a talk with Yuri about it one time, right now, he just wanted to drift off himself, his own mind raced constantly, never sure what he wanted or if he would ever be allowed to have it anyways

But having one more lazy afternoon nap with his kitten was perfect, at least for now

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it! 
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated <3


End file.
